My first love
by LinkOfMoon
Summary: Kameko Hamada...falls in love with Kagami Taiga the basket ball player...they would make gr8 couple only if Kagami had loved her back but he never loved...but still started to date her...what made him do that? and will he ever fall in love with her? READ and FIND out...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own knb! If I owned I would marry Akashi ;P**

 **Hope you like it ladies...**

* * *

Name: Kameko Hamada

Age: 16

School: Seirin high school

Appearance: short bluish hair, same colour eyes

Height: 5feet 1 inches

Speciality: very bad at directions

 **Story starts:**

Kameko's Pov:

I am standing in front my new high school it was a little noisy with all fresher talking with each other some of them have seemed to find their old school mates...and some were talking with their new friends...well let's hope I get some good people to get along with...

After 15 mintues:

I finally found the ceremony hall...( I got lost my way to find the hall that's why I got late) as I entered the ceremony hall the speech was already started by the topper of the entrance exam...I went and just sat a nearby seat...when the topper finished his speech there came a man dressed in black suit and announced "students who have got 1 to 10 ranks in entrance test have been assigned some departments please do go and check the notice board thank you!" he concluded the program by saying that..

'I have 8th rank so I guess I must be assigned some department' I was quite happy about that...I took my bag and went towards the notice board which was placed at the entrance of the school...I arrived (it was easy to spot the notice board as it was visible from the ceremony hall) and started checking...

8th rank Hamada Kameko

Assigned department: Basket ball team manager

' _Huuuh? What is this nonsense?'_

9th rank Honda Eri

Assigned department: Discipline committee head

' _How come one lesser rank than me gets assigned at discipline committee and me a basket ball team manager? Something is seriously wrong with this school_ ' I sighed...it was almost time for me to go to class now...I hurried towards the class thank god the teacher wasn't here...I never want to be late on first day of my high school...

I went and sat on a bench close to the window... "Hello!" I heard a girly voice "Hi!" I greeted back "My name is Honda Eri" she extended her hand for a shake I gladly shook and said with a smile "I'm Hamada Kameko" "Ohh! So you are the one who got 8th rank and a mark more than me" she shouted a little..."umm...yes that's me" I said with a little embarrassment in my voice... "Nice to meet you Kameko-chan" I gave a weak smile at the usage of my first name by the girl and said "nice to meet you too"

Well since it was the first day teachers actually never started the syllabus they were busy giving lecture about the school...and other nonsense... "So I hope you students maintain discipline" with that he concluded the lecture and it was lunch break.

"Hey Kameko-chan lets have our lunches" Eri-chan said getting up from her seat..."yea sure" I said doing a little stretching "you have bought lunch?"

"Yup!" I said taking out my bento wrapped in a cheery blossom design napkin... "nice even I have bought" she said taking out here bento...she pulled her chair near to my bench we said "Itadakimas!" and started munching down...It was a typical Japanese styled lunch which consisted of rice and some side dishes...

"Neh! Kameko-chan I need a juice" Eri-chan said getting up from her seat "come lets go to canteen!" she pulled me along with her towards the canteen...after reaching it was a rush hour and almost everyone was fighting to get their food... "I don't think we can drink juice today" looking towards Eri-chan...but she had disappeared! When I saw towards the group of boys in front of canteen...I spotted her making her way in the crowd...and successfully getting two packs of juice for us...my jaw was touching the ground after seeing the act.

" Take this is yours Kameko-chan" I was in utter shock and took the juice pack finally.

"Wow seriously Eri-chan you rock" I said looking at her sipping my juice..."Hehe!" she smiled rubbing back of her head... "I must say you have a..." before I could finish my sentence I was falling front and felt pain across my right shoulder...

THUD...

 _My right leg was hurting like hell but I could not feel any pain on my face or any pain the upper part of my body...I could even feel the heart beat...of someone...without even looking I can tell that he was muscular..._

"Are you planning to stay on me forever?" I heard a male voice right after that I felt someone holding my hand helping me stand up...it was Eri-chan. _Then I noticed a red haired guy sitting up on the floor with big juice stain on his uniform...then it struck me 'I think I fell on him!'_

"Gomenasai!" I said bowing as deeply as I could...

"Chee...you ruined my uniform on my first day" he said standing up from his sitting position...

To be continued

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you liked the chappy ^_^**

 **I have tried my best to describe everything...well I need reviews it motivates me to write more...so do REVIEW!**

 **Sorry for mistakes that may have crept in...Do tell me my mistakes...**

 **THANKS for reading guys...**

 **Good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for adding into favs I want reviews as well...**

 **Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Begins:**

The red haired male was standing in front of me with a little annoyed expression on his face...

"Ano..."I started with a little pink blush on my face due to embarrassment "I am very sorry I didn't mean to spill the juice on you" I said looking at stain on the uniform.

"Could you not walk looking ahead?" He said in somewhat pissed off tone..

"Well it's not like did it on purpose I was pushed forward by someone from behind" I said looking around with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Now what about my uniform?" he said looking at the orange stain...

I sighed and said "I will wash and give you tomorrow if it's okay with you" without even saying a word he took off his blazer (?) and handed it over to me "I want my uniform tomorrow without even a single stain on it" he kind of warned... "Well at least you could have said in a kinder tone" I mumbled to myself he looked back at me with an intense gaze...but I didn't pay attention and looked away from him.

"Ne Kameko-chan, are you alright?" Eri-chan asked looking at my leg...there was wound but it wasn't so deep...just the tiny drops of blood was seeping out... "Let's go to the infirmary Kameko-chan" she said grabbing my hand.

"ouch!" I exclaimed a little when the nurse applied antiseptic on the wound "The wound does not seem to be deep but since your limping I guess you might have a sprain, so be a little careful with your leg" she said bandaging my wound...

"Thank you doctor!" we both said exiting from the infirmary... "well let's go to the class then I guess we will be late" Eri-chan said walking towards the classroom "Umm...Eri-chan I'm sorry I caused so much trouble"

"Ah! Kameko-chan no trouble at all, in fact it was nice scene to watch you lying on top of Kagami-san" she said hitting my shoulder... "Eri-chan you know him?"

"Yes nothing personally but he is a basket ball player and quite hot as well" she said winking at me my cheeks turned red a little, before I could question anything else we reached the class room...

* * *

 **Time skip:**

 ** _After school hours:_**

"Eri-chan I almost forgot" I said exiting the school "what you forgot?" she questioned with a little curiosity "I have to go change the department assigned to me will you come along with me?"

"Yes sure but where can we do that?"

"I don't know exactly but I guess it's better to ask coach of the team"

"oh! Ok but do you know where is basket ball club?"

"Haha... I don't know" I said rubbing the back of my head. Eri-chan had a typical anime fall when she heard me saying that... "Come I will take you there" she said pulling me towards the right side of our school...

Well we reached finally but it was strange I could not hear any sound of ball or the running of the players...maybe they didn't come since it's the first day of school...but anyways I decided to enter the gym...I looked towards my right and saw few guys standing and my gaze fell on my left side I saw guys 'shirtless' my eyes widened at the scene I quickly looked away but my gaze fell on girl who was drooling over some guy...when I looked at the guy at whom she was drooling...

It was the same guy whom I stumbled upon... "Yikes" I exclaimed lowly, looked away and started to walking out of the gym...only to be stopped by Eri-chan who was holding my hand...but my I never looked back in the gym "huh? What are these guys doing?" she said out a little loud...grabbing the attention of the female who was drooling...

"Areh! Who are you girls?" wait a second that voice sounds familiar.. "Ah I know you must the new manger of our team" she said heading towards us... "hello! I am Riko Aida" she said...I looked back at the female...and I was surprised to see her again...when Riko-chan looked at me she was speechless as well...

...

...

"Oh my god Kameko-chan it's you" she said hugging me and hugged her back as well... "I can't believe it is really you Kameko-chan" she said releasing me from her grip... "I know Riko-chan long time no see"

"Ano...Kameko-chan you know her?" Eri-chan snapped us out from our own dream world...

"Yes she is my childhood friend we both attended the same elementary school" I said smiling at her..."oh nice! Hello I am Honda Eri nice to meet you" she said with a little bow...Riko-chan smiled at her sweetly and saying "nice to meet you too Eri-chan"

"well Kameko-chan what made you to come here?" Riko-chan questioned looking at me "Well I was assigned as the team manager...so.." I was cut off "ohh! So it was you I never did see the notice board so I didn't come to know it was you Kameko-chan; anyways welcome to the basket ball club" she said with one of her happiest smiles...

 **To be continued:**

* * *

 **Phew! I am tired! I am too lazy to re-read it...so sorry for mistakes!**

 **Please REVIEW and in your FAVS and Follow as well ^_^**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Good day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Come on guys read and review..**.

* * *

 **Begins:**

"Ano...Riko-chan about that" she looked at me with a questioning look on her face "I don't want to become the team manager" I said rubbing the back of my head...

"Huh? But why?" she asked in a louder tone... "I don't think I can handle the team members well... and besides I don't know much about... basket ball" I said with small pauses in between...

"Aww come on Kameko-chan there is no need for you to know anything about the sport...you know you just have to take care of the member" she said trying to convince me... "but" I tried to object "No buts Kameko-chan" she said cutting me off in the middle...

"Pay attention here guys" she shouted looking at the guys "This is our new team manager Hamada Kameko I hope you guys won't trouble her" some of the guys had a weird kind of stare on me making me to take a step back...

"Ano...Riko-chan is it okay if I start from tomorrow?" I asked her with a little embarrassment in my voice due to the stare from the guys... "Okay sure from tomorrow I want you to come early" she said smiling at me "umm okay!" I said and exited the gym..

* * *

 **Time skip:**

 **At home:**

I finished my home work and I was helping my mom with cooking "well how was your school dear?" she questioned me chopping the veggies "Yea not bad"

"No need for you to work dear I will manage go and relax" she said pushing me out of the kitchen I just went upstairs to my room dug into my bag just to look whether I have kept the right books for tomorrow or not...I found something that felt like fabric and took it out "Yikes I forgot to wash **his** blazer" I looked at the stained blazer...I ran towards the bathroom turned on the washing machine and threw the blazer into the front load...let's hope the stain would vanish...

"What are you doing here?" I heard a muscular voice "Oh nii-san it's you...I just had to wash something"

"I know that you are washing something, but what?"

"Hum!" I sighed and explained the whole story to him... "Ohh! That's very clumsy of you" he said ruffling my hair and he exited the bathroom...after few minutes I took out the blazer and I was glad to find the stain had vanished...I dried it pressed it placed it in a paper bag...on my study table...

"Kameko-chan dinner is ready hurry up and come" my mom called me from down stairs..."Yes mama coming"

* * *

 **Next day:**

I woke up early since I had to go to school early from today...I looked at myself in the mirror everything looked fine...so I decided to pick up my school bag and the paper bag which had **'his'** blazer in it... "bye mom" I said exiting the house...after a 15 minute walk I reached Seirin high...

It was just too early for someone to arrive to the school but I am here...I sighed and went towards the gym...fortunately there were some noise in the gym...so I guessed someone was already here and started practising...

I entered the gym without making much noise...and noticed the same old red headed guy...

"Ahem!" I fake coughed trying to grab his attention...which I did successfully...

"Umm here is your blazer...I have washed and pressed it" I said holding the bag at him and almost looking away...

"Ohh..Thanks" he said taking the bag from me and inspecting his blazer for any stains... "good you have cleaned it very well" he said in a friendlier tone...making me look at him...well I had to raise my head a lot to look at his face... "thanks once again" he said with a small smile...and my cheeks got very hot at the sight of him smiling..."umm its o—okay" I said stuttering a little ...

"By the way I am Kagami Taiga" he said extending his hand for a shake...I shook it with a little hesitation "Hamada Kameko, nice to meet you" I said with a small blush on my face while saying that...this is our official introduction...

"Good morning you both!" I heard Riko-chan greeting me...

"Morning" I said...

"It's very good that you came early today" she said placing her bag on the nearby bench...I just gave a smile in reply...

"Anoo Riko-chan how can I help you?" I asked her... "There is actually nothing for you to help me with you can just and relax or do some of your own work" she said with a smile... "Oh kay" sitting on the bench...

* * *

 **After the school hours [I'm lazy to type the details ;)]**

I was looking at the match between the first years and second year...eventually the second years won...but I must say the way Kagami-san played was awesome...it was time up and club was being dismissed...and finally it was time for me to go as well...

"Riko-san can I go now?" I asked her permission "definitely dear you look tired go and rest ok?" I just nodded with a smile...I took my bag and exited the gym.

I don't know why I am very tired today...I wasn't even aware of the time... so I decided look for my phone into my bag but I could not find it anywhere...Darn I forgot my phone in the gym...I have to go back and get it...I was already half way to my home...but no other choice I have to go get it back...this was definitely not one of my best day...

I finally reached the school and rushed towards the gym...thank fully it was not closed yet...I rushed inside and saw Kagami-san packing his back to make a leave from the gym...his attention shifted towards me when he heard my foot steps...

"Ahree...Hamada-san what are you doing here again?" he asked a little out of curiosity

"Actually Kagami-san I forgot my phone here in the gym" I said searching near the bench on which I sat...it was not on the bench so I started to look under the bench...and finally found it...

"Phew!" I sighed...

"Found it?" a manly voice asked me...I looked at Kagami-san standing in front me "Yea I got it" I said checking the mobile by operating it... "so let's go then?" he asked all of the sudden "Umm...sure" I said with a little smile..

"Are you hungry?" he asked me very randomly "Yes a little I guess" I said looking at the ground which made him stop on his track...I was walking behind him...and unfortunately I ran into him...

"Ouch!" I said placing my hand on my fore head...he looked back at me "I am sorry Kagami-san I wasn't looking ahead" I said bowing...I rose back and saw a little smile on his "Its ok...you seem to have a habit of running into people" we just had small laugh... "Let's go to Maji burger I am very hungry"

"Oh...but now I think it's too late and I need to go back to my house" I tried to object but my tummy gave up making a sound "GRRR" which indicated that I was hungry...

"haha! I think it's good for you to eat something now" he laughed a little at the grumbling of my tummy...

"Ok then" I said with little hesitation... "Don't worry if your parents ask tell them you went out with your friend" he said winking at me...which made my cheeks grow hot and pink... ** _"FRIEND?"_**

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Sry for mistakes_**

 ** _REVIEW ^_^_**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Good day/night!_**


End file.
